


When In a Cloud of Sorrow

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I promise, angsty, but there's fluff at the end, im a monster i'm sorry, the second chapter just takes it was past NOPE, very angsty, well at the end of the first chapter there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Ladybug isn’t there to protect Chat, even for a few seconds, it’s bad news for the superhero duo. Some LadyNoir.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ladybug isn’t there to protect Chat, even for a few seconds, it’s bad news for the superhero duo. Some LadyNoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically me being a complete monster and hurting these poor babies, but I’m not that much of a monster, you’ll see why if you reach the end.

They had been fighting the akuma for hours, and were no nearer to defeating him. It didn't help that this particular akuma had the power to create metal spikes out of thin air and propel them at an alarming velocity.

There had been too many close calls, too many near misses. Mainly because that stupid cat wouldn't stop putting himself in danger for her.

Neither had used their power yet. Chat Noir because he didn't want to abandon his lady when his miraculous inevitably ran out of energy upon using cataclysm; and Ladybug because she didn't know where the akuma was hiding, so calling her Lucky Charm would be pointless.

"Chat, jump!" Ladybug calls out as a particularly large spike flies towards him.

The nimble cat flips over backwards and lands on his feet next to Ladybug, "Thank you, my-"

"No time for manners, Chat, we've gotta find where this akuma is." And with that she ducks another oncoming spike, and runs towards the akuma.

Leaping up to him she launches her yo-yo and it wraps around the hand he uses to throw his weapons. But the akuma just smirks and pulls hard in the opposite direction, hurling Ladybug over his back.

She crashes into a wall hard, knocking the wind out of her and sending her yo-yo spiraling off in the opposite direction.

Now it's Chat that's facing the full force of the akuma, his stick barely twirling fast enough to stop the onslaught of spikes.

Ladybug makes the split decision to run after her weapon - Chat can handle himself for a few seconds, and she can't do anything without her yo-yo.

With her back to both the akuma and Chat, she doesn't see the spike impale the latter. But she hears it.

She hears him gasp. She hears the akuma cheer and laugh, laugh at his pain. She hears a garbled "My Lady-".

And she hears her heart break.

When she turns around, yo-yo in hand, she sees him fall and his eyes - usually so bright and full of mischief and life - roll back into his head.

"CHAT!"

The akuma strolls up to her, blocking her path, "He's going to die soon, your precious Chat Noir." He grins, sharp metal fangs protruding from his lips, "He going to die, and you did nothing to stop me, you did nothing to prevent-"

His words are cut off as Ladybug's yo-yo hits him square in the face with such force that it knocks him off his feet.

Ladybug marches up to the akuma, the reason for her rage forgotten as it flows through her. Gripping the azumatized man by his front she delivers a blow directly to his nose, instantly breaking it. But she isn't done yet. Picking him up, she throws him into a nearby lorry, knocking him temporarily unconscious.

Satisfied that he'll be down for a while, she turns her attention to Chat Noir, the blood draining out of her face as she sees his own decorating the pavement.

She runs over and falls onto her knees besides him.

"Ladybug…?" Chat asks weakly.

"It's okay kitty, I'm here. I'm here." she says comfortingly, stroking his hair.

Slowly, he reaches up to cup her cheek, Ladybug meeting him halfway. "If, if this is the end-"

"Shush, it's not, we can fix this. We can. I know we can we just have to-"

He laughs softly, stopping her words with a finger on her lips, "I doubt even you could fix this, My Lady."

Right now, she doesn't feel like his lady, she doesn't feel like Ladybug. She feels helpless and unsure about what to do.

And a Ladybug is never helpless and always has a plan. So how can she be Ladybug now?

Her thoughts are interrupted as Chat wipes away her tears; tears that she hasn't noticed, even as they begin to flow freely down her face.

"Don't forget about me," he whispers with his last breath, his hand exerting the tiniest bit of pressure on her cheek before it drops, death making gravity his master.

"CHAT! NO! Chat! Chat…"

The world halts.

White noise surrounds her.

Tears shed and a heart shatters into even more pieces. Millions - billions - of fragments, each one digging into her skin, lodging themselves into her lungs making it harder to breathe.

Making it impossible to breathe.

He can't be dead. Her dear kitty, her Chat, he can't. She won't believe it. She refuses. The world cannot be so cruel as to take him away from her.

"Wake up, wake up you s-silly kitty," she insists as she shakes him, her voice wavering, "This isn't - this isn't funny. Stop it, stop scaring me."

She collapses onto him, weeping into his broken chest. "Please… please…. Just stop this, please…"

Slowly the world returns, and she hears the akuma laugh behind her, "I'll be taking his miraculous now, it's not like he's gonna need it."

How dare he laugh, how dare he mock her while Chat's body is still warm and pumping out blood from the hole in his abdomen.

"You stay away from him! Don't touch him!" She's screaming now, one hand hovering over Chat's lifeless body, the other thrown out in front of her as if that could protect her. Both hands are stained with Chat's blood, evidence of it only visible where black spots adorn her suit.

The akuma laughs again, "Stop me." He challenges and begins throwing spikes at her once again.

Ladybug throws her yo-yo up in the air, spinning it wildly to stop the bombardment of spikes.

Some slip past her and puncture the already torn skin of her comrade. "No!" cries Ladybug when she notices. "Stop! Haven't you caused enough destruction!?!"

Advancing with her yo-yo still spinning, her grief and rage pushing her onwards, she reaches the akuma. Ladybug rolls between his legs, wraps her yo-yo around them, and pulls, twisting him round as she does so.

The akuma finds himself on his back once more as Ladybug puts one foot on his chest and forces his hand open. There in the palm lies a polished arrowhead, so tiny he'd been able to effectively conceal it between his fingers.

She doesn't waste anytime in calling her Lucky Charm now. For once, her power gives her something straightforward - a giant hammer. She brings it down on the akuma, not caring that it will smash both the akumatized object and the person's hand.

The black butterfly flutters out as the villain clutches his arm in pain. But Ladybug doesn't care - she is in more pain. She quickly captures the akuma and removes Hawk Moth's evil from it, crushing the white butterfly in her hand when it leaves her yo-yo.

A broken Ladybug has no time for mercy. Even to innocent beauty.

The final step, to clense the world of the akuma's wrong doings, is uttered with a hope. With a wish.

She pleads that it will do the impossible. That it will return Chat, her Chat, to her.

Her reddened eyes turn back towards her partner as a flurry of ladybugs wrap themselves around him, lifting him off the ground and - miraculously - knitting up the gaping holes the akuma's spikes had left.

Once they finish, the ladybugs fly off; and Chat falls, dazed, onto one knee.

"Chat? Chat!" Ladybug sprints across to him, grabbing onto his face with both hands when she gets to him. "You're okay? You're okay…" she laughs hysterically and pulls him into a tight hug.

Chat's eyes widen in surprise before he returns the hug, softly stroking her back as she sobs into his shoulder.

"You're okay, you're okay." she repeats to herself, over and over. She repeats it like a mantra, as if, should she stops, his heart will also stop once again.

Chat's reply comes slowly as he becomes accustomed to life once more, "O-of course I am, My Lady. Thanks to you."

He feels her shake her head, "No. No, you almost died thanks to me." She draws back and holds his face between her hands again. "You were dead Chat, you were d-dead. I saw you-"

"Shush," this time it's Chat who initiates the embrace, "I'm here now."

Ladybug shakes in his arms. "There was so much blood, so m-much blood," she whispers.

"I'm okay, Ladybug, I'm okay. You healed me." He begins stroking her hair, reminding him of a moment not too long ago when it was  _her_  fingers that ran through  _his_  hair.

But those memories are linked with tears and screams and… nothingness.

Chat represses the memories and tries to concentrate on what's happening now.

He's alive, he's hugging Ladybug.

He's breathing, and his heart is beating against Ladybug's.

A beep causes them to draw apart - Ladybug's miraculous is about to run out.

"Go," he whispers, pulling them both up off the floor. "I'm fine now, honest." He winks at her, hoping to cheer her up, "Cats have nine lives you know."

Ladybug chuckles nervously, head dropping onto Chat's chest. The chest that had only minutes ago been ripped apart. The recollection causes her to gasp painfully and grip Chat once again, her fingers digging half-moon marks into his leather-clad arms.

Another beep, and Chat gently pushes Ladybug away from him, "You have to go, we'll see each other in a few hours anyway for night patrol."

She nods, "You're right," she breathes heavily. "Just don't do anything stupid in the meantime."

"I won't. Promise."

They hold each other one last time before Ladybug turns to leave. But before she disappears from sight, she looks back.

And then she's running back to Chat, stopping inches away from him, unsure what to do now she's staring at him once again.

"My Lady?"

It's his voice that does it. She tilts her face up to his and their lips meet.

Or they would have, had Chat not turned his head away.

Instead, her lips meet his cheek and she pulls back in surprise. "Chat? I don't underst-"

"I don't want it to be like this," he mumbles, pressing his forehead to hers. "I don't want memories of a kiss from you to mingle with what just happened. I-I need to be able to separate the two. And right now, I'm not sure if I can."

"Of course, I understand." Ladybug steps away, "I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me to expect you to-"

"None of this is fair," Chat says, more to himself, "But it's who we are."

Ladybug nods again, squeezing his hand before leaving. This time for good.

Or at least until moonrise.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I'm not a complete monster. But lemme tell you, these poor children are going to have so many nightmares thanks to this. Might write a bit about that if I find the inspiration to.


	2. Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't seen Chat get like really really angry, like full on shouting, so what better way to rile him up than the loss of his beloved Lady...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow on from the last chapter (obviously that's why it's the same story) but it takes place years later when the duo are 21. Whether or not they know each-other's secret identities is up to you, but I wrote this with them not knowing in mind, but it could be post-reveal as well if you want.

When he sees her suit around her neck turn a darker shade of red, the black dots blending into the stain, he thinks he must be seeing things. Because Ladybug never gets hurt, Chat Noir always makes sure of that.

And yet there she is.

Lying almost motionless on the ground, one arm thrown up next to her used, discarded lucky charm; her eyes flicker open occasionally, and her chest flutters up and down irregularly, the blood stain spreading past the neckline of her suit more and more with each faltering breath.

He's screaming her name, over and over again, trying frantically to get to her, but the akumatized woman holds him back with her long claws, shredding the fabric around his shoulders and the skin underneath. Chat thrusts his head up, headbutting the akuma and escaping her grasp.

But as he darts away, she grabs his tail and pulls sharply.

And that's when he flips.

"GET OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING LEECH," he snatches his tail back and whips around, grabbing his weapon from his back. He extends it out and hits the akuma with it in the chest, throwing her backwards into a wall. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER!" Chat screams, storming up to her and calling upon his power with a growl, lips pulled back and teeth bared in hatred.

Hatred for Hawkmoth, hatred for the akuma, and for his own stupidity that left Ladybug open to her attack.

Chat Noir had been so busy trying to disarm the akuma that he hadn't bothered to stop the teen vampire when she turned on Ladybug - once they found where the akuma was hiding and they had it in their grasp, it was over right? But Chat hadn't broke the gothic-style dagger in time and the akuma had sunk her fangs into Ladybug's neck, ripping into her jugular vein.

With this in mind, Chat cuts clean across the akuma's neck with his cataclysm charged claws as she lies dazed on the ground. She disintegrates before his eyes, both victim and akuma lost. He may not be able to purify akumas on his own, but he can destroy them.

Chat is sure to feel guilty about killing her eventually, but for now there is room for only one thought in mind.

_Ladybug._

He rushes over to her, tumbling to his knees and pressing both hands to the wound in her neck. "My Lady? Ladybug? Ladybug, listen to me."

Her hand twitches in response to his plead and her eyes slowly open. She would say his name, but the blood pouring out of her throat between Chat's trembling fingers prevents her. She doesn't have long left, even with him stemming the blood.

She's lost too much.

"Look, here," he pushes her lucky charm into her hand, the one that rests just above her head, closing her fingers around it for her. "Just... throw it in the air, I'll help lift your arm. Then it'll be over, r-right?" As Chat whispers this, voice trembling, he feels so much younger than his 21 years, and as hopeless and as useless as he did when he saw his mother die. And feeling guilty, ever so guilty that he can't do something - _anything_ \- to help.

Shakily he brushes her hair out of her eyes, smearing her forehead with both his own blood and Ladybug's. "Please for me, then everything-g," he gulps, his throat clogged with impending tears and his sobbing voice wildly changing pitch. "E-everything... Everything will be alright. You remember how you saved me when we were teenagers? Save yourself, please..."

Ladybug smiles sadly at him and lets the lucky charm fall out of her hand, choosing instead to use the last of her strength to ghost her fingers across Chat's arm.

It's an apology, for leaving him so soon; and it's a sign of forgiveness. _It's not your fault_ , the gesture - and her eyes - say.

But Chat doesn't believe her, his heart won't let him.

The smile stays on her face even as the life leaves her eyes, the same eyes that will haunt Adrien Agreste long after he hangs up his Chat Noir persona. For good this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, someone needs to take these poor hurt children away from me. My username is 'followmetoyourdoom' for a reason guys...


End file.
